


Looking Good

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-31
Updated: 2008-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex in flannel. 'nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Good

"I am _not_ getting into my Porsche like this, Clark!"

"It's just a little...stuff, Lex. It's not going to hurt anything."

"Stuff! This shirt is ruined, and I don't want to even think what that _stuff_ would do to the leather seats. I _like_ that car. I don't want to have to buy a new one. Again. For the third time in the past six months. Come to think of it, remind me again why I'm still here in Smallville, the town that eats Porsches?"

"Because your dad won't let you near Metropolis until 'you learn how to behave in polite company and stop embarrassing me by pissing in the punchbowls'? I'm pretty sure that's what you told me, anyway. Somehow, I really don't see Lionel saying something like that, but that's just me."

"Close enough. I may have exaggerated a bit on the exact phrasing...but that doesn't change the fact that I've just become entirely too intimate with even more disgusting fluids."

"Come on, Doris was just being friendly. She liked you."

"Friendly is a 'moo,' Clark, not regurgitating all over my raw silk when my back is turned. I think it's dissolving!"

"I did tell you not to stand too close, didn't I?"

"I'm afraid I was too busy dodging the still-steaming booby traps on the ground to pay attention to the four-legged walking biohazard."

"Listen, this isn't my fault, Lex. You're the one who wanted to talk to me while I finished my chores. You could have just waited _safely_ up here in the loft."

"Well, forgive me for actually wanting to spend some time with _you_ instead of your telescope, delightful as the view through it might be on occasion."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Did you think I wouldn't notice that particular declension wasn't going to reveal any 'celestial' bodies?"

"Hey! I haven't watched Lana like that in months!"

"Whatever you say, Clark. Listen, I should get going if I have to drive home without a shirt on. I don't want your parents...."

"Wait, Lex. Don't be mad at me, okay? Look, you can wear this...and that way you can stay for a little while longer. We didn't really get to talk, did we?"

"All right, hand it over. You do realize that only you could manage to get me to wear flannel. Red plaid flannel, no less. Just promise me no pictures."

"Mmmm...what? Oh, right. No pictures of you in flannel. Got it. You know, your skin...."

"Earth to Clark. Come in, Clark. Do you read me? Hey, now I know how women feel when someone talks into their cleavage."

"Sorry, Lex, it's just...what about a pre-flannel picture? Uh...never mind. I can't believe I just said that!"

"It's okay, Clark. Somehow, I'm beginning to believe you about the whole Lana thing. It's a pity that I'm a little too chilly to be standing around sans shirt. I'll just button this up and...."

"Gee, Lex, this is so cool. We're dressed just the same. Except...you did that whole _tucking_ thing."

"You know _that's_ the difference between you and me, Clark. _I_ make _this_ look good."

"You're quoting _Men In Black_? While wearing flannel and standing in a barn? Just don't pull out any 'flashy things,' okay?"

"Never. After all, I wouldn't want you to forget this."

"..."

"Well?"

"Whoa. No problem there. That kiss was _definitely_ unforgettable, Lex."

"Good to hear. Now, about that fire that just started over there in the corner...."

**Author's Note:**

> Entry in old_school_clex 2008 Clothes Swap Challenge.


End file.
